board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Ema Skye
CantFaketheFunk 26. Ema Skye Poor man's Maya. Still, she was a decent assistant, and I liked her enough during the case. Her faith in her sister was sort of touching, even when Lana was insisting she was guilty. She helped with the nifty 1-5 specific features, which was cool, and her whole Edgey-fangirling thing was... amusing, I guess. Even so, she's no Maya. Plus, I sort of... ehhh. Well, that'd be spoilers for AA4 so I won't go there. ---- Cloud and Squall 15th: Ema Skye Appearances: 1-5 Favorite Quote: "Well, legally speaking... I guess you'd call me an "eleventh grader"." Ema Skye. How worried I was that she actually lead to the death of Neil Marshall. I was more scared for her, than I've been for any of the clients that I've had. Because she was only fourteen when it happened, and she obviously wouldn't have meant to do it. I was so relieved to learn that Gant killed him instead. It's hard to describe just how relieved I was. Because I kind of felt bad for her. She seemed to think that she did it too. And that made it all the worse. Especially since Phoenix was proving it. I guess that's kind of what made me feel bad. The other culprits? Most of them were kind of bad people. There was an exception here and there. But Ema was a young girl, and on top of that? It didn't have a lot to do with the case at hand. Phoenix wasn't trying to get a client off for a crime they didn't commit by doing it. He was just trying to get to the truth. Ema Skye is a lot of fun. She added a lot to case 1-5. Especially with the fingerprint powder, and the Luminol. I still don't get why we never saw these things in the future. They were really fun to use, and made the game a LOT more interesting. They added something that none of the other cases had. And 1-5 being the last case I played, I was kind of shocked. Why didn't they include this stuff later on? That would've made everything a lot more interesting. And it's all thanks to Ema's scientific approach toe everything that allowed those things to be added to the game. When Ema first arrives at Wright & Co, she's looking for Mia Fey. Now I'm not sure why she thought Mia was still alive. But I suppose she doesn't always keep up with these things. And considering it had been two years since the Joe Darke killings, and only a year since Mia's death, I suppose her and her sister sort of drifted apart. Her relationship with her sister was such a beautiful thing really. And I really don't use that terminology very often. It really was just that though. The way they make up at the end. That made the whole case worth everything. Ema sort of stepped in for Maya during the case. And maybe that's sort of what made me connect to her like Phoenix did. She may have been looking for Mia Fey, but she found perhaps the next best thing. Someone who would look for the truth no matter what. Someone who would give her back her sister- not just by getting a guilty verdict, but by bringing out the truth about Neil Marshall's death. It's clear that Ema loves her older sister, and really looks up to her. It was nice to see this kind of relationship, especially since you never get to see it with Mia and Maya while Mia is alive. It's kind of a moment that brings out a lot of things that you never got to see happen for Maya. You got to see SOMEONE have a truly happy ending. Ema was a lot of help in the final case of the first game. Another thing that I liked was, how much like Maya she seemed regardless of how smart she was. While Maya obviously isn't dumb, she can be airheaded at times. And so could Ema. Especially with her wanting to play the Organ in Gant's office. She wasn't a girl genius. She was smart- but not overly smart. She was your average sixteen year old. And she was very well done in my opinion. ---- DNEA 79. Ema Skye Oh, Ema, Ema, Ema. You started out all cutesy with your "SCIENCE!", and it got old really quick. But then you just had to give testimonies of the SL9 Incident. Oh God, I'll never forget the horrors your testimony as I tore out y hair tying to figure out one contradiction, resulting in me having to use trail-and-error... ONLY TO FIGURE OUT IT WAS YOUR ****TY DRAWING! Gah... How the hell was I supposed to figure out that the tip broken off? I just assumed that you had as much artistic talent as April May had personality. Oh, but that's not all... nooooo! Then she had to drag the Blue Badger into this and then we all had fun arranging the vase to look like it. Oh... you will pay dearly for that... And apparently, in the future she's taken a liking to eating packaged dog turds. How appropriate. ---- Naye745 18. Ema Skye uh i dont know why she's so high i guess cause she's like maya in many regards and stuff but i dunno ---- Paratroopa1 19. Ema Skye When I started 1-5 I was pretty disappointed that Maya had disappeared and was replaced by who seemed to be Maya 2.0, because she is for most purposes Maya 2.0. But being Maya 2.0 isn't so bad and I came to really like her as the case went on. Her conversations with Phoenix are similar to Maya's, yet she has her own personality, too, so while she's no Maya she still makes for a pretty awesome partner. It was a real surprise, too, when it turned out she actually had a very major role in the SL-9 case, also setting her apart from Maya in a way. Overall she's a very likeable character and I look forward to her appearance in Apollo Justice, her only main flaw being that she is not Maya. (Post-Apollo Justice addendum: I prefer 1-5 Ema over AJ Ema, oh well) ---- SSBM_Guy 16. Ema Skye http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/ema.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/ohnoesema.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/sisterlyhug.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-143.jpg http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-144.jpg http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-145.jpg Hmm...not much to talk about Ema. She's the replacement for Maya and she does a pretty good job. But she isn't nearly as awesome as Maya. Err...wow. I am really lacking words to say on Ema. Sure, she was good in her one case, but then again...it was only one case. And I still prefer Maya to her, anyways. Though, she does have pink glasses. And pink glasses are awesome. Because they are pink. Also, she introduces the whole examining evidence feature, as well as the luminol or whatever. And those are awesome. So, I guess everything is cool with Ema. Also, I really can't find a pun in Ema's name...seriously. <_< Even Court Records has a pretty vague explanation for her name. So...like the last two characters...Ema is great all-around, but nothing too special. ...Yeah, I sound like a broken record now, just saying the same thing over and over. She better not suck in AJ:AA. <_< Oh. She was really interesting in the last trial day. I mean, the case went from defending Lana Skye to defending Ema Skye. Really, with all the evidence pointing to it, it really felt like Ema was the murderer. Of course, it was all part of Gant's plan, but still. That was awesome. And just the whole relation with Lana and Ema is great. Plus, Ema idolizes Edgeworth. awwww yeah Edgeworth. And yes. Scientific investigation is awesome. >_> Also, the notes she write to herself are awesome. But damn. I really can't remember 1-5 that well. I should replay that case. ---- transience 39. Ema Skye - HI I'M A SCEIEINTIFIC INVESTAG8R ^_^ WANT 2 SEE MY SCIENTIFIC SKILLZ? - god I never thought I would actually miss Maya Fey - but she makes up for it on the last trial date of 1-5 fortunately ---- WiggumFan267 12. Ema Skye Ema is a fun-personality type. At first, I liked her more than Maya and I didn't find her scientificness to be annoying at all, I guess like a lot of people did. She's sort of similar to Maya in some aspects, but Ema's a bit more real than Maya is. That isn't to say she's down-to-earth, cuz she's NOT. She even does a "stepladder" remark. But whereas Maya is an awesome weirdo in her out-of-touchness and just random silliness, Ema does it in overobviousness and silly scientific reasoning. Like I said with Lana, the 2 sisters have a great close relationship and Lana went through a lot o care for and protect her little sister. On the flip side, Ema is obviously very attached to her big sister, and admires and loves her. She believes in her to the very end and refuses to admit that Lana killed Goodman, because she KNOWS Lana better than SHE does, at least when Lana is *lost* in her beliefs at the beginning of the trial. She knows Lana wouldn't kill him and is lying, and no matter what Lana says, Ema is steadfast in her uplifting view of Lana. So let's delve into the past, once again, for a bit. Ema is shocked to learn that she was (well, wasn't actually) the murderer of Neil Marshall. Who wouldn't after learning that the case she was so involved in, where she thought Darke was the murderer was actually her (or Gant oops). That whole entire case was traumatic on everyone, but on Ema more than anyone. Then, she saw the epic thing.... The Blue Badger, and as badly as Ema may draw, it was still cool stuffs. I mean, I liked that Arranging part. But anyway, yeah, Ema was a character who, at least I thought, came off as really likable, as being so devoted to her big sister (who earlier in life was so good to her), that we see the Skyes have a great relationship with each other. Even when it seems like the connection seems kind of broke on Lana’s “coldness” part, it definitely still exists between them. ---- Leonhart4 27. Ema Skye The Good: She's a nifty sidekick in 1-5. Not quite Maya, but good. She's useful to have around and she actually helps you more often than not, which is more than you can say for any other sidekick in the series. She can be a nifty detective in Apollo Justice when she's in a good mood (although I do enjoy the moment when she hits Apollo with a Snackoo). Not quite Gumshoe, but good. I was glad they brought Ema back for AJ. Her relationship with Lana is good because she refuses to believe her sister did it even though she'd confess. Even though her relationship with her sister had been strained, Ema still knew that there was still some good in Lana, and she didn't give up on her. The Best: Oh man, when you found the cloth in Gant's safe with Ema's fingerprints on it and thought that she was the one who killed Neil Marshall, that was an awesome unexpected twist. Her involvement in the SL-9 case helped bring 1-5 up as a whole. She had some awesome testimonies on the final trial day, especially with the revelation of the Blue Badger being at the crime scene! The Bad: Like with Klavier, Ema has been placed in the unfortunate situation of having to replace two Ace Attorney mainstays and loved characters. Like I said, I like her, but she's not Maya and she's not Gumshoe. She does a fine job, but the bar is probably set higher than she can get. She's kind of annoying in Apollo Justice when she's in a bad mood and just does nothing but munch on Snackoos. Oh, and I kinda wish they hadn't made it so that she failed the forensics exam. Destroying the dreams of young people is no good, and I don't know how she could be that obsessed with it and fail. The Worst: Sometimes her devices are not too bad, but there are times I dread having to use her scientific tools. Fingerprinting in 1-5 and doing that thing in 4-4 where you have to examine the layers in particular are just drudgery and no fun. Category:Fictional characters